The Green Chick
by Sniper Typhoon Hedgehog
Summary: While taking a break from the development of Sonic Lost World, the green female of the Deadly Six ventures out of the studio to explore, which is something she is not allowed to be doing. Surprises await the new girl...! You saw the trailer, right? Remember the green girl? Admit it, she caught your eye! ;D (Yes, I know their names have already been revealed. More details inside.)
1. Chapter 1

**!PLEASE READ! A/N: Allow me to inform you that when I started this story, the name of the "Green Chick" was still unknown, and that was part of the original premise of this story. Just recently, Sega revealed the names of the Deadly Six at their _Sonic Lost World _showcase at E3, so while I was in the middle of writing this, the premise had to be changed. Having said that, I made the narrator of this story to not necessarily be _me_. The narrator is its own entity that is uninformed. The Green Chick is also unaware that her name has been officially revealed, as are certain characters that will appear later in the story. This story has also been split into two chapters in order to meet self-imposed time parameters.**

**Also, this fic marks my official return to fanfiction writing! Went through that phase that many authors go through on FanFiction where they ****suspend their writing** and leave. I'll do my best to keep on writing and publishing now that I'm back! =D

_**+10 LITERARY SKILLZ**_

**Alright, now that that's all been said, it's time to loosen up and get to the story! :D**

* * *

The Green Chick consumed the very last drop of water that was left in the plastic water bottle of hers. After removing it from her mouth, she decompressed it by squeezing it, and then further breaking it down using her claws. It was to save space when disposing of it. She knew it was unnecessary to downsize it so much, but there was always a guy that kept getting on to everyone for taking up so much space in the waste receptacles. She tossed the remains of what was once a water container into the nearby recycle bin, taking in a deep breath and sighing in the process.

It was break time for her. She had been playing her role in the development of the upcoming game known as _Sonic Lost World_. She thought it was enjoyable, for the most part. And for being an antagonist, too. Though she thought the developers sometimes get in the way too much. As she walked over and rested herself against the wall, she observed the blue hedgehog as he started to dash toward the wall on the side, followed by him seeming to cling to the wall and running along the face of it at the same speed he was at while approaching it. After running several yards, the blue hedgehog jumped off from the wall, and executed a homing attack at a large orange creature. The orange creature was a fellow member of hers of the Deadly Six. She continued to watch as some developers on the sidelines nodded their heads at Sonic in satisfaction, while the orange guy stumbled around a bit.

The Green Chick had seen this several times already. She started to get bored and began to look for something to entertain herself for the rest of her beak time. She really didn't even need the break right now. All the developers needed with her a moment ago was to record her jumping, and even though she did a good amount of it, she still had the stamina to do much more.

But oh well. Whatever.

Still leaning against the wall, arms crossed and one foot across the other, she looked over at the snacks on the refreshments table. She wasn't hungry, and the water quenched her thirst. As she sighed in boredom, she looked around the room. Not much. Just a large gymnasium-like building used for stuff such as this. Developers observing from the opposite end of the room, the twin-tailed fox and the echidna with huge fists conversing with each other on the side. Still no form of amusement.

Alright, time to find something to do. The Green Chick pushed herself off of the wall she was leaning on, and walked down the corridor on the side of the room. As she went further down, the noise from everyone working began to fade away. _At last_, she thought; tilting her head up and letting her shoulders down relaxingly, and continuing to walk.

It took her several moments for her to realize that she had never been down this way. Good. Time to see what there is to see!

In no time, she came to a door made of metal. Noticing it, she stopped her trek and peered out the door's window. It was nighttime, so it was dark, and not much could be seen. Though she could make out a couple small light posts mounted on a wall that ran perpendicular to her viewpoint. She could tell that this was the door to an alley. She grinned as she was just about to push the door open, but froze and stepped back as she remembered something.

It was rule that new characters whose game is in progress are not to exit the development grounds and venture out into the world. By leaving the building to go out and explore, she would be violating policy. She would be at risk of being harmed or giving away classified information. She has not been directly authorized to share even her name with anyone outside of _Sonic Lost World _yet. I'm the narrator, and don't even know her name! I haven't been keeping up-to-date with all the E3 stuff going on. So until I find out, I'm just gonna call her the "Green Chick," as you've noticed already.

She knew she shouldn't, but it was so very tempting. She went back and peeked out from the corridor do see if anyone was coming. Everyone was still going about their business. The coast was completely clear for her to sneak out without being caught. It was then she instantly decided to go for it. She was responsible, and besides, it was only for the purpose of adventure, and for having something to do. She went back to the door, and slowly and quietly pushed it open. A smooth but startling rush of cool air flowed in, and gave her a little more adrenaline.

Sneaking outside, the Green Chick stepped onto a small porch-like area. Well, it was actually no more than just a slab of concrete a couple feet off the ground. Still hanging onto the door, she gently began to return it to its closed position. Before closing it completely, she took a small shard of broken concrete and wedged it in the doorway to keep it from closing all the way, that way she could get right back inside quickly and quietly. If there happened to be draft of cool air going inside, it shouldn't be obvious to anyone.

She was in the clear.

The Green Chick thought it would be best to stay mostly on the safe side for now. She figured she would just stick to the alleys and remain incognito. Just go to the next block, see what there is to see, and come back, she thought.

The light was very low, so she would have no trouble staying hidden should anyone come around. The light shining down from the moon and the few wall lamps here and there provided just enough light for anyone to make their way around and yet at the same time remain stealthy with ease. The Green Chick surveyed the surroundings. The area was clean for the most part. The road that ran through was composed of bricks. It was narrow, but vehicles could travel through on it. She stepped down a very short flight of stairs onto the ground level. To the left, the alley ended into an open area on the outside. She wouldn't be going that way. To the right, the alley network continued. It stretched a pretty great distance before reaching a perpendicular three-way intersection. There were also several paths that could be taken on the side adjacent to where she was located.

Of course, she had no idea where any route would take her to.

She started making her way up the alley. It was quiet. She wondered if she was completely alone. Probably. This was a pretty extreme hour in the night. Even so, she still tried to be as stealthy as possible. You just never know what kind of ninjas or government operatives could be prowling around at a time and place such as this. It's not like she was in any trouble though. She could take on anyone and anything that would dare come her way.

She was right. There was no one else in sight. All other alleyways she came across so far were empty. Even though the coast still appeared to be clear, she continued to exercise caution. She lowered herself into a half-crouch sneaking stance and continued on.

It wasn't long until she reached the end of this gallery, at the three-way intersection. The Green Chick would either have to go left or right. The left path was pitch black and too dark to navigate. The right path had a light about halfway through, illuminating most of the stretch. It was also along the development building in which she was just inside of. The obvious choice was to head to the right. Before actually heading down that way, she stood close to the wall and peeked around the corner to make sure that it was clear of anyone. As the other paths have been, it was deserted.

As the Green Chick came out from behind the corner, she noticed this section was wider than the previous one she was in. After going halfway through, she came to the area with the source of the light. The light was emitting from an electric lamp post on the wall inside an alcove on the side of the development building. Other things on the inside of the alcove included a dumpster-like waste holder (we'll just call it a dumpster), a valve of some sort with pipes around it, and some posters on the wall, which ranged from advertisements to propaganda.

The Green Chick (that's starting to sound like an actual name rather than a simple placeholder title. Remember, that's not her _real_ name!) decided to have a better look at this area. She stepped further into the light. Her long green hair was very shiny in the small amount of light that was present. Noticing the posters, she approaches them and decides to take a quick squiz at what they have to say.

After a few seconds of skimming and not seeing anything interesting, she came across a special advertisement that would concern her. It was a promotional affiche for _Sonic Lost World_. As with typical promotions for the game, it depicted Sonic parkour vaulting over the title splash, and the Deadly Six posing in the background. She took the flyer down from the wall to get a better look at it. A better look at herself, to be exact. She was captured in an aggressive running pose. All in all, she was satisfied with her appearance on the cover.

"Hey there." A female voice suddenly greeted from behind.

The sudden acknowledgment startled the Green Chick. She quickly spun around a complete 180 degrees out of reflex in order to face whoever had approached her. She assumed a slight fighting stance just in case.

* * *

**The second chapter is on its way. As always, _REVIEWS ARE ALWAYS WELCOME AND APPRECIATED! ! !_  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The person who had approached her appeared to be a female bat. She was rather pulchritudinous, but through her eyes and layers of makeup, the Green Chick could tell that she had cold mercenary instincts.

The Green Chick thought she should get out of here and return to the studio as quick as possible. After doing a quick survey of her surroundings, she took a powerful leap at the wall on the opposite side of the alley, and wall-jumped herself off of it, trying maneuver herself behind the bat and then flee.

As she was executing her move, the bat did a backwards flip and landed right in front of the Green Chick, blocking her way. "Hold up now," the bat started, "not so fast. Don't be scared."

The Green Chick was about ready to defend herself.

"So what are you doing out in a place like this at a time like this?" The bat continued. "It's dangerous."

"Walking away from you, that's what I'm doing." She bluntly replied as she turned away.

She heard the bat let out a small chuckle. "Hmph, I like you already."

The Green Chick halted. "Now what're _you_ doing here? And what do you want?"

The bat chuckled again. "Oh, you know, just doing a little recon." The bat caught up with the Green Chick. "I'm Rouge the Bat. And you're the new girl from _Lost Worlds_, right?"

"Guess I am."

"And you're entering the franchise as a villain? Nice. I came as a villain as well."

That caught the Green Chick's attention. "You're part of this franchise as well?" She turned back around to face Rouge.

"Mm-hm. Not a bad way to start. The development process can be excruciating, yes, but your game looks to be pretty good, and you're already the most liked one out of your little posse of weirdos."

"Hm."

"And nice work at sneaking out a minute ago."

"Thanks, I guess."

Rouge nodded.

Then the Green Chick noticed something. "Wait, how do you know that? And how do you know so much?" She took a half step back. Now she was onto her.

"Oh, I've been kinda watching you since you came out. You could be better at that type of thing though. Piece of concrete to hold a one-way door open? Someone will notice that easily."

Who does Rouge think she is? She spies on her for no reason and then criticizes her for her escape techniques? The Green Chick sighed in irritation. "You know, I don't need old bats watching me. I may be new, but I can certainly fend for myself."

"Hey hey." Rouge tried to ease tension. "No worries, it's not like I know your whole life story. I don't even know your name."

The Green Chick said nothing.

"So what _is_ your name?"

The Green Chick just looked at Rouge for awhile. "I'm afraid I'm not at liberty to tell you yet."

"You look like a 'Layla'."

". . ._What?_"

"And _what_ are you? A unicorn?" Rouge gestured to her horn.

It seemed like Rouge was asking too much about her. Things that are supposed to remain confidential. "Look, I can't say anything. You can find out on your own in the future. Now why don't you just make like the bat you are and fly away, and stop spreading disease, if bats are capable of that." The Green Chick put one hand on Rouge's shoulder and forcefully shoved her to the side, almost knocking her down, and began to walk back the way she came.

Rouge caught herself before falling by using her wings to hover in the air. "Now_ that_ is crossing the line a bit!" Her tone was much sharper, but she was still cool and stable in the head. "Is that any way to treat someone such as _me_?" She smoothly set her feet back on the ground.

The Green Chick wasn't exactly sure what she meant by that, but she decided she'd had enough of this lady. She focused all the internal energy she had and prepared to fight, and fight as quick as possible. "Still can't take a hint?" She rhetorically asked. With that, she swiftly turned around and leaped at Rouge. "Why don't we settle this the _Deadly_ way, then!"

A mischievous smirk appeared on Rouge's face. "With pleasure." She hovered in the air and began to spin repeatedly, engaging a drill drive.

The next thing each of them realized was that a hand was in the middle of their faces. Without any opportunity to react, each of them were forcibly blown back in some sort of fiery repulse. "_Will you two STOP!_" A stern, and also different female voice pleaded.

The Green Chick was thrown back into a wall. Reacting quickly, she landed with feet on the ground. Luckily, she wasn't injured. The end of her hair was lightly singed, but aside from that, she was in perfect condition. Looking up, she noticed that a third person was now here. It appeared to be a lavender feline wearing a purple coat and high heel shoes. Whoever this was also appeared to have pyrokinetic abilities. _Impressive_, She thought. She deemed whoever this was as some sort of peacekeeper, and a third party, so she didn't attack her right away. The cat had also engaged Rouge in the same manner, so it was clearly nothing personal.

"Sheesh, you two could be heard arguing from another dimension!" The cat notified.

Rouge crawled out of the dumpster, which she had fallen into after the blast. "Augh," she scowled, "Blaze. . .!"

The first thing the Green Chick did was laugh at Rouge's misfortune. Then she went to see if she could find out what exactly just happened.

Rouge approached Blaze, and the Green Chick met up with them as well.

"You couldn't have been a bit more subtle?" Asked Rouge, brushing ash and garbage off her boots.

"Can't have you killing each other over something that is probably ridiculous." Blaze explained. "Either slight burn or death." She turned to the Green Chick. "And you?"

"Who are you?" The Green Chick asked.

"I'm Blaze the Cat." Blaze got a better look at her as they came further into the light. "Hey, you're one of the new members from _Lost World_."

The Green Chick nodded. "What's _you're_ business here?"

"Sounded like a rather ludicrous battle was about to commence. I heard Rouge, and someone else I did not recognize. Must have been you. Anyway, don't mind Rouge. It's a full moon, so some may be acting a bit beside themselves." Blaze shot Rouge a look.

The bat shrugged. "Don't look at me, I didn't want trouble."

"You were about to attack a newcomer whose game isn't even done! That sounds pretty troublesome."

Rouge rolled her eyes. "Well, a lot of us were in _Sonic_ _'06_, you know._ . ._"

Blaze returned her attention to the Green Chick. "And what are you doing outside of your development area? Don't you know you're not supposed to be doing that? You could have immeasurable consequences."

"Sorry," she halfheartedly replied. "Just looking for some enrichment."

"Understandable. But it would be best to abide by the rules. That way, none of us would have such peculiar encounters like this."

It was silent for a moment.

"Wouldn't have been 'peculiar' if _someone_ hadn't broke out in conflict." Rouge blamed the Green Chick.

"Hey," she shot back, "you brought this on yourself, and you were counterattacking!"

"But who started hostilities? I was just trying to get to know you."

"I told you, I can't tell you all the information you wanted to know!" The two were preparing to fight once again.

"That doesn't justify your actions!"

Blaze decided to intervene again. She quickly rose her two fists, and set them ablaze, making the ignition sound extra loud and imposing, to serve as a warning for the both of them to stop. She glared at the two of them, and they eased off.

"_Now_ you can take a hint." The Green Chick said under her breath.

"Hey!" Blaze stopped. "Cool it." She heard Rouge laugh quietly. "You too."

The cat, the bat, and the. . .thing stood in an awkward silence.

"I might have even taught you how to be stealthier so that you could sneak out better next time." Rouge spoke up.

Just as Blaze was about to raise her voice at Rouge, _another_ voice spoke up. "You're one to talk. . ." The voice was very deep and low sounding, but whoever had uttered it was nowhere to be seen.

The three girls turned and looked in all directions, in the alley, on the walls, on the roofs, they could not see anyone. The voice only spoke that one statement, and nothing else. The Green Chick one again prepared to fight, but Blaze and Rouge were a bit more relaxed, as they had recognized the voice from somewhere. "What are _you_ talking about?" Rouge soon asked.

Suddenly, it seemed something hit the ground near them, but nothing was seen. As they turned to focus on it, a figure began to come into focus. Crouched down on the ground was a fuchsia reptilian creature with a golden horn protruding from his face. "It is hypocritical to claim you are an expert at keeping yourself hidden when I've been observing you with ease ever since you've been out here." He stood up. "Your technique was unsatisfactory."

"And just what do you think you're doing spying on _me_ to begin with?" Rouge never liked being watched when she had no idea of it.

"Rouge, I'm not sure you're aware of this, but your _Sonic Generations_ redesign can be a dead giveaway in the right light. Your breastplate and the toes of your boots are incredibly reflective."

Rouge could not think of a response. "Hmph." She blew off quietly. _Now we know what he looks at_. . .

"_Another_ stalker?" The Green Chick asked dumbfoundedly. "Okay, how many people are secretly watching everyone out here?" She rotated her head in all directions to see if there was anyone else prowling around.

"No worries." The chameleon replied. "I was only watching Rouge. I actually hadn't noticed you until she approached you. You have a knack for keeping yourself out of sight. I commend you."

She rubbed that in by shooting a mischievous smirk at Rouge, who rolled her eyes.

"After noticing you," he continued to Rouge, "I began to tail you, make sure you weren't up to no good. It's a rather unusual time and place to be taking a casual fly."

"She _was_ taunting the new girl." Blaze reported.

"_Well_," Rouge began to untruthfully explain, "maybe I was just watching over her as she was sneaking out off into places she shouldn't be. Didn't want her doing anything _else_ stupid. Not while her game is still in development."

The ninja turned to the Green Chick. "Ah, yes. She is correct though. You do need to be where you need to be. No exceptions."

Rouge returned the smirk.

The Green Chick ignored Rouge and kept her attention on the upright chameleon. "Who are you, anyway?" She tried to change the subject.

"Ahem, apologies." He realized he failed to address who he was to the newcomer. "Espio the Chameleon, ninjutsu master, at your service." He took a small bow.

At last, someone who wasn't annoying or threatening, the Green Chick thought. Maybe there was finally someone here that she could easily cooperate with. _Espio_. A little out of the ordinary name when compared to Rouge and Blaze's simpler names. She wondered if it was Italian. Maybe short for 'espionage.' That would make sense. "Hmm. Interesting name. Nice to meet someone who is mostly sane."

Blaze was just about to object to that, but then realized she wasn't completely wrong. She _did_ come close to scorching both Rouge and the Green Chick.

"And it's a privilege to be among the first to welcome a newcomer." Espio is actually _the_ first, outside of _Sonic Lost World_, to welcome her. "Pleased to meet you, _Zeena_."

* * *

**Okay. Well. I'm splitting this story AGAIN because of length. At least we can finally refer to her by her real name now. . . !  
**


	3. Chapter 3

_Wait, WHAT? Is. . .Is that her name?_

The Green Chick was completely flabbergasted. How did he learn her name? "_What_? How do you know my name! ?" She approached Espio, ready to attack. Was he watching her unawares just as Rouge had? She was sick of being secretly spied on. Even Blaze and Rouge were a little shocked. Blaze was just about to jump in between them, but hesitated. She knew Espio would not get into anything he was not supposed to without a good and clear reason.

They wanted to hear what Espio had to say. "What," Espio began to question, "did you not know that your name has been revealed at E3?"

_Well. Look at that. Heh. Her name HAS been revealed. Guess I should have known this. And SHE should have known this. Oh well, glad she can finally be called by her real name._

Zeena stepped back. This was sure news to her. Her name was revealed and she had no idea of it? Why didn't the developers tell her? "Oh." She thought for a moment. "I did not. So everyone else knows it as well?"

"Well I don't exactly know who in particular, but it's known by people outside of your game. You two knew, didn't you?" Espio asked Blaze and Rouge.

"Huh," Blaze replied. "I had no idea. I haven't been on top of all that."

"Nor have I." Rouge reluctantly echoed.

"Hmph." Espio observed. "Unsatisfactory in reconnaissance _and_ intelligence gathering?"

"Shut it, chameleon."

As Espio and Rouge were continuing to go back and fourth at each other, Zeena was still bewildered that her name was released to the public and she didn't know. The developers failed to at least let her know. Why? Probably just being irresponsible now, Zeena thought. Though it didn't matter anymore. She knew it, they knew it, whatever.

Eventually, a nearby door swung open. It was part of the development building. Someone was about to come out! It could be someone from the dev team. If so, Zeena would be in big trouble. All four of them could! How would they explain themselves? A place like this at a time like this mingling with someone who is supposed to stay inside? The opening door scared all four of the creatures.

"Seeya!" Rouge blurted out just before flying straight up and disappearing.

Zeena began to book it away from the opening door as fast as she could, until Espio stopped her. "Zeena! Blaze!" Espio got their attention. "Up there! Onto the rooftops!" Espio quickly wall jumped vertically on each side of the alley all the way to the top, reaching the roof of the building next to the studio building.

Blaze seized the opportunity and followed closely behind Espio to the top. She made her way up by jumping onto window sills and whatever other small ledges there were.

Now it was Zeena's turn to get to the destination above here. Using the parkour knowledge she knew, she charged at the wall, planted one foot on it, and launched herself up the wall. She crawled against the gravitational force as hard and fast as she could, and reached the top shortly. She barely got one hand over the ledge before gravity started getting the upper hand, denying her from getting a secure grip, and began falling. Espio saw that she started to fall and reacted quickly by grabbing her hand. Zeena did the rest of the work by flinging herself all the way up onto the rooftop and landing safely and without being seen by whoever was about to exit the building below.

"Thanks!" Zeena sighed as she crouched down to conceal herself better. Espio and Blazed lowered themselves as well.

"You're welcome!" Espio proudly replied.

The three of them heard a groan coming from nearby. A familiar voice, Zeena even recognized it. Looking over to the left a short distance away, they saw Rouge up on the roof as well. "Aaaaand we meet again. Greetings." Rouge sarcastically greeted.

"Augh, _you_ again?" Zeena complained. "You're going to give our position away!"

Her comment made even Espio laugh.

"I can see them." Blaze reported. "They're coming out. Lower the volume guys."

Zeena and Espio walked carefully over to the edge of the roof and joined Blaze. There was a short wall that ran around the sides of the roof level to prevent anyone from accidentally falling off the building they were atop. From here they could observe safely and clearly.

Out from the door came two familiar faces. The popular fox and echidna, Tails and Knuckles. "I don't know, not in awhile." Knuckles told Tails, clearly answering a question he had asked him a moment ago.

"That's strange." Tails replied. "I haven't seen her either."

Zeena felt her heart jump. "They've gotta be looking for _me_!" She started to back away from the edge of the roof. "I need to get going, guys."

She was about to go and hop back down to the ground and quickly sneak her way back into the development building, when Espio grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Wait! Don't go." He instructed. "Don't betray yourself, they may not be referring to _you_."

"Huh?"

"Listen."

"Where could she have gone?" Tails asked.

"I dunno." Knuckles answered. "We checked Sonic, and she wasn't there. Where else might Amy be?"

Zeena felt much more at ease after hearing those last words. _They're not searching for me_, she thought. _They must still not know I'm gone._

She was impressed. "Huh. . ." She thought aloud.

Espio smiled. "Patience, my friend." He reminded. "Know the situation. Wait until the time is right. It is the way of the ninja." He glanced over at Rouge. "Learn from _her_ mistakes." He told Zeena quietly.

"I heard that!" Rouge told him.

Tails and Knuckles continued to talk while walking down the alley. "I don't know where." Tails said. "Guess we just need to check _everywhere_. Though she wouldn't be in an _alley_."

"Then why are we even out here?" Knuckles pointed out. "Only idiotic deadbeats wander into alleys for no reason!"

Everyone looked at each other awkwardly.

"_We're_ in the alley, Knucklehead!" Tails informed.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh a little at the fact that Knuckles just accidentally insulted both Tails and himself. "Heh heh. . ." But then they realized that what he said could also apply to all four of them. "D'aww. . ."

Knuckles pondered for a few seconds. "Oh yeah. . ."

The fox and the echidna did not seem to be discussing anything really dire. Zeena, Blaze, and Espio decided to end their scouting.

"Uhm," Zeena started speaking to Espio, "you can let go of my arm now."

Espio realized as soon as she said that, and quickly released his grasp and pulled his arm back. "Ahem, right."

Blaze, watching the two of them, laughed. "Heh, oh brother."

In a very short amount of time, Tails and Knuckles had already reached the end this particular alley stretch and turned left around the corner. The same way Zeena came out from. "They might see that I left the door cracked open."

Espio observed. "That they will."

"Ho boy. . ."

"I think maybe you should get going, Zeena." Blaze suggested. "If they're looking for one person, then someone else missing will be more obvious."

Zeena listened to Blaze. Blaze _is _someone that knows what she's doing. And besides, Zeena's little trip outside was more than 'entertaining' enough. "I was just thinking that." Zeena responded. No doubt suspicions would be higher once that piece of evidence is discovered. As Tails and Knuckles went back the way Zeena came, Zeena formulated that she should avoid detection and rush back in the nearby door that the fox and the echidna came out of, instead of returning the way she came.

"Well, that's good to know." Blaze said. "Make sure you be careful sneaking your way back in!"

"Right." Zeena got up and began to approach the edge of the roof. "Welp, this little escapade was sure thrilling and enjoyable. Maybe we can do this again sometime." Zeena was not very enthusiastic about the thought, but she would far rather do this again than stand around watching Sonic show off his flashy new moves all day.

"Take care, Zeena." Espio said. "We will meet again."

Zeena laughed a little. "That we shall. Seeya Espio, seeya Blaze. And bye Rouge."

They all looked over to where Rouge was, but there was no one there. "She flew off." Blaze told them.

"Finally!" Zeena celebrated. She leaped over the barrier on the edge and let herself fall to the ground, and landing smoothly and well on the discreet side. Passing by the alcove, she realized she still had the _Sonic Lost World_ poster, so she put it back where it was.

Zeena came to the door in just a couple steps. She placed her hand on the handle, pulled it open, and squeezed her way inside. For one last time, she looked back up on the rooftops and saw Blaze and Espio still watching. They waved and Zeena waved back, and the door closed completely.

Back on the roof, Espio and Blaze were discussing amongst themselves. "Think she'll change once her game is released?" Espio asked Blaze.

"She may." Blaze answered. "She _is_ a villain after all, and we still barely know anything about her."

"Hmm." Espio thought.

They realized now that they now had no reason to remain here. Blaze began to stand up. "Well I guess we should- Huh?" As she moved her feet, a part of the floor came loose. Being the cat she is, her curiosity led her to remove the whole covering to see what was underneath. It was a secret room, filled with girly clothing, hammer polish, candy, and pictures of Sonic. "What the. . .?" Blaze and Espio looked down into it.

"Hey!" A pink hedgehog, Amy, popped her head out. "You found my secret lair!"

Zeena was in another hallway. It was different from the one she went down earlier. It was carpeted, and dimmer. This was on the other side of the whole building. In the processing side rather than the recording side. It was also substantially quieter. It was just the location though. She knew everyone was still working. Or she thought so.

Then it occurred to her. How long _had_ she been out? Did anyone notice? Probably not, seeing as Tails and Knuckles were looking for Amy and not her. Even so, she thought it would be best to hurry up and get back to where she was so no one would be suspicious of her being so close to an exit door.

Zeena quietly speed walked to the other end of the hall and looked around both corners that were up there. There was no one around. As she made a right and continued to head back, she began to hear the noises of everyone working. Good.

She was finally back at the gymnasium area. No one seemed to notice she was absent, and to make things better, no one saw that she had just came back in. It would be like she never left!

"Ah, Zeena, there you are." A developer called as he came up to her. "Listen, we forgot to mention, your name is now public. Congratulations."

"I heard." Zeena told him.

"You did? Well that's nice." He didn't even bother to question how. "Alright Zeena, you ready to fight? It's time for you to show us your moves."

"You bet I'm ready." Zeena followed the developer as he started heading for another room. "Say, do you have a practice dummy of Rouge the Bat?"

"Erm, yeah. Just got a brand new one. Would you like to use that one?"

Zeena felt her facial muscles automatically tighten as a rather large smile appeared on her face. "Yes. Yes I would."

THE END

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Remember, reading makes you a reader. REVIEWS STILL WELCOME!**

**Have nice day.**


End file.
